


Oh So Glamorous Boyfriends (safer version)

by KZ_Inafune



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZ_Inafune/pseuds/KZ_Inafune
Summary: Kingdom Hearts lore? What is that? And what do you mean ”out of character”?





	Oh So Glamorous Boyfriends (safer version)

Sora was a very girly boy. That wasn’t what specifically had drawn Riku to him, but it made him love Sora all the more. So much so that he had wasted no time in asking Sora to become his boyfriend, or rather, his girlfriend. They had been going out about a year now. Since they couldn’t bare the thought of not seeing each other for hours on end, they had moved in together around six months ago.

Sora liked doing household chores, and he liked making Riku happy by taking care of him even more. Riku wouldn’t have minded doing his share of the chores, but he hadn’t the heart to resist when Sora had insisted he would take care of them. He had even taken on a habit of wearing a maid dreass when he was feeling extra flirtatious. Riku found it difficult to keep his hands away from him when this happened, but wanted to give an impression of a strong willed guy.

Today Sora was wearing a black, very short, very tight shirt that left his stomach uncovered, a crimson miniskirt, and black kneesocks. He felt like teasing Riku and was stretching in front of him and raising his cute butt, occasionally giving him a quick glimpse of his panties. Riku was staring at him intently, all stiff allover from the exitement.

Sora glanced at Riku and immediately noticed everything sbout his state. He chuckelled and turned towards him. With a playful look he walked to Riku, swaying his hips as he went, placed his hands and forearms on his boyfriend’s chest, and pulled himself very close to his body. 

Sora looked Riku in the eye and opened his lips ever so slightly. He tilted his head and giggled in his head at Riku’s obvious exitement. Riku finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Sora. He smiled at his girlfriend. Sora blushed and turned his eyes down. Riku was too handsome for him to take.

Riku slid his right hand to Sora’s cheek and lift his head up. He kissed Sora’s soft lips with a gentle kiss (and discreetly slid his left hand to his butt). Sora tasted good to Riku. Riku pushed his tongue into Sora’s mouth. He licked all around Sora’s tongue, teased his cheeks and pushed deep into his throat. When he finally pulled out, Sora had gone all limp, his eyes almost closed like he was in a world of his own. Well, not all limp. Riku could feel that a certain something had awoken, and it made him happy.

Riku carried Sora to the bed and laid him there on his back. Sora raised his arms above his head and took an alluring pose. Riku climed on top of him and supported himself on his hands and knees. He moved his fingers on Sora's sexy stomach. Both of their bulges were so plainly in sight. Riku moved his head down and kissed Sora's neck passionately. They both were ready.

And that's all we have time for now. See you next time!


End file.
